1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation method using a particle system and an analyzing device for analyzing a particle system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for computer-based research into phenomena in material science in general based on classical dynamics and quantum mechanics include simulation based on the molecular dynamics method (hereinafter, MD method). The MD method requires less modeling because the property of a material is given by a potential energy function.
For example, attempts have been made to compute a flow around a cylinder using the MD method and visualize a Karman vortex according to velocity vector distribution.
Attempts are also being made to visualize a vortex using a particle method other than the MD method, visualizing pressure distribution or concentration distribution instead of velocity distribution. The finite element method is also used in an attempt to study a vortex by examining vorticity distribution as well as velocity distribution and pressure distribution.